Through A Doll's Heart
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Meskipun aku hanya benda mati yang memiliki jiwa.. Biarkan aku meminta padamu.. Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi manusia. Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi manusia agar aku bisa berada disampingnya dalam sisa waktunya yang singkat. Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi manusia walaupun hanya sebentar.. Sehingga aku bisa mengucapkan hal yang selalu ingin ku ucapkan.. / Warnings Inside!


**Through a Doll's Heart**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings : AU, ItaKyuu, Sho-ai, Kyuubi's POV, OOC for sure, alur cepat, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR untuk selera pair ya. No flame please? Special winter fic for ItaKyuu. Mind to review?**

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Dan aku akan mengutuk dari sudut sepi.

Sebuah kubus karton setinggi tak lebih dari empat puluh sentimeter, dengan plastik kaca transparan yang membiarkan mereka memandangku dengan tatapan menghina.

Aku adalah produk komersil.  
Berjiwa, tapi tak bergerak.  
Melihat, tapi tak berkedip apalagi menangis.  
Mendengar tapi tak bersuara.  
Karena mulutku hanya jajaran benang yang terjahit rapi.  
Tubuhku hanyalah tumpukan kapas berbalut bulu buatan sehalus awan.

Tahukah mereka bahwa aku hidup?

Lebih dari sekedar boneka, mainan yang dimuntahkan mesin-mesin dalam pabrik menyedihkan itu, aku hidup dan merasakan?

Ah, apa yang Tuhan rencanakan?  
Sebuah film dokumenter dari sudut pandang seonggok benda mati?

Cih, benar.  
Walaupun aku hidup, aku hanyalah benda mati.

"Boneka lucu. Rubah berbulu oranye dengan sembilan ekor ; Kurama. Hanya tiga puluh lima dollar. Dapatkan di toko-toko mainan terdekat"

Aku pernah mendengarnya dari televisi yang terletak di sebelah meja kasir toko tempat aku 'di pajang'.  
Lucu. Aku mendengar iklan komersil mengenai diriku sendiri.

Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Dulu.

Ketika aku masih berbaris bersama Kurama-Kurama lainnya di sebuah etalase besi.  
Hari-hariku habis dengan mengutuk apa yang bisa kulihat.

Karyawan yang menggerutu saat membersihkan kotak tempat tinggalku dengan kemoceng bulu ayam sebelum toko dibuka.  
Pengunjung yang datang bersama orang tua mereka, merengek agar aku dibeli, yang ujung-ujungnya ditolak karena hargaku terlalu mahal atau...

"Boneka itu aneh. Ekornya sembilan. Telinganya panjang. Matanya merah. Seperti monster"

Heh. Tak jarang aku mendengar pujian sarkas itu.  
Pujian, karena aku tahu mereka hanya berbohong karena mereka miskin dan hargaku mahal.

Tapi Nasib cukup berbaik hati padaku. Ah, tidak.  
Nasib cukup mengujiku.  
Karena suatu hari, seseorang akhirnya membeliku. Bocah pirang yang kurasa masih kecil, bersama ayahnya yang juga pirang, rapi, dan sangat terlihat jelas sekali dia orang kaya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu, Naruto" Kata pria itu.

"Yeee! Terima kasih tou-chann!" Anak itu berteriak sambil membawaku berlari menuju meja kasir.

Kuanggap hal ini ujian, karena aku akan segera menghabiskan hari-hariku kedepan di tempat yang sama sekali baru.

Tempat yang bagus.

Atapnya tinggi, luas, seperti istana.  
Bocah bernama Naruto itu tak henti-hentinya membawaku kemanapun ia pergi, sampai ke tempat tidurnya yang juga luas seperti tempat tidur bangsawan.  
Oh, dia mungkin memang bangsawan.

Untuk sementara, aku sempat berpikir itu hal yang baik untukku.

Tapi waktu merubah semuanya.  
Heh. Manusia memang selalu sulit di tebak.  
Mungkin seperti karyawan yang selalu membersihkan kotakku dan menggerutu setiap pagi, yang tampak begitu ramah di depan semua orang.

Demikian pula manusia ini.

Kau tahu? Tahun berikutnya, saat Naruto berulang tahun lagi, ia mendapatkan hadiah mainan robot yang ukurannya lebih besar dibandingkan aku.

Dia masih bermain denganku, hanya saja..

Aku monsternya.

Dia membantingku, tertawa, menghantamkan robot berat itu ke perutku, tertawa lagi, dan merobek punggungku sampai kapas-kapas yang mengisi tubuhku berserakkan.. Dan bulu-buluku kian kusam.

Setelah monster, akupun menjadi seonggok sampah.  
Berbaur dengan sisa-sisa makanan dalam tong yang bau dan basah.

Apakah mereka berpikir, aku tidak merasakan apapun?

Sakit, dan.. Kau pasti tahu seperti apa rasanya dibuang?

Aku tidak pantas berharap dan meminta karena aku hanya boneka, bukan?  
Apalagi nasib yang pantas untukku?

Untungnya.. ah tidak. Maksudku.. Sialnya, muatan truk sampah yang mengangkutku hari itu terlalu penuh.  
Hingga saat berbelok di persimpangan jalan, aku terjatuh.

Ke trotoar.

Tentu ini sial, karena sekarang aku tersungkur di jalan setapak, menunggu siapapun menginjakku, menendangku ke arah lain sampai kepalaku putus.

Intinya, aku hanya tinggal menunggu saat dimana aku benar-benar mati.

Sampai ditengah teriknya siang ketika aspal mulai terasa membakar, seseorang mengangkatku.

Ya.

Itu adalah saat ketika hidupku yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Dia, pemuda dengan rambut hitam sepanjang punggung yang terikat, sepasang mata sepekat malam dan wajah setenang awan pagi itu menatapku yang kini ada di genggamannya, lalu mengendus pelan sampai kemudian ia mengerinyit kecil.

Oh, setampan apapun kau, bauku ini pasti akan membuatmu melemparku ke tong sampah terdekat, bukan?

Tapi perkiraanku salah.

Dia membalikkan tubuhku sesaat, melihat robekan menganga disana, lalu membiarkanku bersandar di genggamannya yang membawaku entah kemana.  
Ah, dia membawaku dengan kedua tangannya.  
Bahkan ketika kondisiku masih bagus, tidak ada orang yang membawaku dengan cara sebaik kau membawaku.

Heh. Siapa namamu?

Kami sampai di gedung bertingkat yang cukup tinggi, tapi tidak begitu luas apalagi mewah.  
Begitu memasuki tempat ini, atmosfir sempit tercium seketika.  
Beda sekali dengan rumah Naruto.  
Ditengah perjalanan, seseorang menghentikan pemuda yang membawaku ini dari ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

"Kau bawa apa? Bau sekali" Wanita paruh baya itu mengapit hidungnya sendiri dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Ini boneka" Sahut pemuda ini.  
Ah, suara yang juga indah ya.

"Boneka apa bau begitu? Buang saja!"

"Aku berencana mencucinya"

"Mau dicuci? Aneh. Beli boneka baru juga bisa kan? Sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Kau belum bayar uang sewamu bulan ini"

"Hari rabu nanti aku menerima gajiku. Akan segera kubayarkan"

"Rabu loh ya" Wanita itu menunjuk pemuda ini. "Sudah bawa sampah itu ke kamarmu sana"

"Hn"

Dan setelah menanjaki dua tangga, kami sampai di ambang pintu kayu gelap, yang kemudian ia buka dengan satu tangan yang sebelumnya merogoh-rogoh kantung celana untuk menarik sebuah kunci berwarna perak dari sana.

Ah, aroma yang cukup sejuk.  
Walaupun ruangannya tidak tergolong luas.  
Cuma ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Serta ruang utama yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur.  
Ada televisi yang juga ukurannya sedang, serta kipas angin.

Orang ini, jelas bukan orang kaya.

Dan.. Kenapa wanita tadi membicarakan soal uang sewa?

"Nyonya Uzumaki Mito. Pemilik gedung ini. Aku telat bayar sewa kamar sejak seminggu lalu" Seolah membaca pikiranku, pemuda ini menggumam sambil menutup pintu dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Maaf ya berantakan"

Apa dia baru saja meminta maaf padaku?  
Karena aku yakin diruangan ini tidak ada orang lain. Atau boneka lain.  
Sepi.  
Sangat sepi dan gelap sampai dia menyalakan lampu yang cahayanya juga tidak terlalu terang.

Dia membawaku ke kamar mandi, lalu membasuhku dengan air dingin.  
Menggosokku pelan dengan sabun yang begitu wangi. Sama wanginya dengan buah-buahan yang pernah Naruto makan.  
Dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, dia begitu melakukannya dengan hati-hati seolah aku.. Hidup.  
Dia lalu mengeringkanku dengan kipas angin yang sejuk, sementara tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan jarum dan benang untuk menjahit punggungku yang koyak.

Dia merawatku.

Sampah yang dibuang di pinggir jalan.

Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti apa alasannya.

"Kurama?" Dia sepertinya membaca merek yang terjahit di potongan kain kecil pada bagian ekorku.

Jujur saja, aku benci nama itu.

"Aku tidak suka nama itu" Dia tertawa pelan. Oh, jadi dia sependapat denganku. "Bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama lain?"

Sekarang dia menatap mataku, sekali lagi, seakan-akan aku ini makhluk hidup. Lalu mengusap pipiku lembut dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Kyuubi" Katanya. "Kau suka?"

Kyuubi. Artinya sembilan ekor.  
Tidak terdengar buruk sama sekali dan.. Aku suka.

"Baguslah. Mulai sekarang kau akan jadi temanku"

Hei. Tapi kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku siapa namamu.

Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?

Apa boleh aku memberimu nama untuk diriku sendiri, seperti halnya yang kau lakukan padaku, pangeran?

Ah, terlontar begitu saja.  
Pangeran.  
Siapapun kau, kau akan kusebut pangeran. Suka atau tidak.

Kau meletakkanku dimeja dekat jendela, berjajar bersama pajangan-pajangan cantik dan rak buku kecil. Tempat yang hangat, dan membuatku leluasa mengamati segala penjuru ruangan ini.

Mengamatimu.

Yang nyatanya mengubah hidupku secara pelan dan menyenangkan.  
Melihat, kini lebih dari sekedar melihat bagiku.

Kau menyapaku, mengajakku bicara di pagi hari seraya menikmati secangkir teh panasmu.  
Kau bahkan menanyakan kabarku, dan menawariku apa aku juga mau sarapan.

Kau tahu mengajakku bicara adalah hal yang sia-sia, pangeran.

Tapi kau tetap melakukannya.

Selalu.

Setiap hari.

Kau berkeluh kesah tentang bosmu yang galak dan membuatmu bekerja seperti semut yang tak kenal istirahat. Atau tentang keluargamu yang tinggal diluar kota, tentang adikmu yang harus sekolah di akademi penerbangan, sekolah impiannya. Yang tentu saja tidak murah dan menguras tabunganmu.

Kau selalu bilang, hidup memang perlu alasan untuk membuatnya menarik.

Itu membuatku berpikir, alasan macam apa yang membuat hidupku menarik.. Selain mengamatimu.

Hei. Kurasa itu alasan yang cukup menarik.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menikmati hari-hariku sebagai.. Kyuubi.

Bahkan aku mulai menyukai nama yang kau berikan padaku.

Atau caramu bicara padaku. Caramu memandangku.

Semuanya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Setiap malam, aku selalu mendengar suaramu yang terbatuk, begitu parau dan panjang. Terkadang kau keluar, menuju kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya.  
Entah apa yang kau lakukan disana tapi kau masih saja terbatuk-batuk, sampai suara air ledeng mengalir beberapa saat kemudian.  
Kau kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurmu.

Kenapa ini terjadi setiap malam, pangeran?

Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa karena nyatanya aku tidak bisa.

Pagi itu, kau menyapaku seperti biasa. Hanya saja yang membuatnya berbeda adalah..  
Kau terlihat sedikit pucat dan lemah.

"Hari ini aku tidak bekerja" Katamu "Aku mendapat jatah libur setiap Kamis. Karena Minggu aku tetap berangkat"

Hei. Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, pangeran.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu. Cuma teman lamaku. Tapi dia biasa mengunjungiku setiap bulan. Namanya Konan. Dia sangat cantik dan baik"

Oh.

Seorang wanita, ya.

Wanita seperti apa sih?

Kenapa.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ya?

Aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran.  
Dan ternyata apa yang kau bilang itu benar, pangeran.

Sore itu, gadis berambut ungu dengan perawakan semampai dan wajah yang cantik datang. Dia memakai baju putih yang mempertegas keindahannya.

Kau menyambutnya dengan sangat baik. Kau tersenyum dan.. Pangeran, kau harus tahu itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.  
Mungkin hampir sama dengan rasa kesalku terhadap robot baru Naruto, hanya saja kali ini rasanya jauh lebih.. Menyebalkan.

Tentu saja, itu membuatku mengamati setiap kosakata percakapanmu dengan gadis itu.

Aku ingin tahu, siapa dia bagimu.

Atau setidaknya aku ingin mendengarnya memanggil namamu.

Disana, dimeja itu, dia menarik lembaran amplop kecoklatan yang cukup lebar, yang kemudian ia berikan padamu.  
Kau membukanya, dan membaca kertas yang entah apa isinya.  
Hanya susunan gambar aneh yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Itu hasil CT Scan terakhirmu" Gadis itu menyeruput segelas teh yang kau sajikan untuknya. "Maaf ya kalau agak terlambat"

"Tidak masalah" Kau tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana?"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa" Katanya. "Kau seharusnya sudah dirawat dirumah sakit"

"Kau juga tahu itu sia-sia"

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia. Aku tahu kau kesakitan. Jika kau mendapat perawatan yang benar, itu akan.."

".. Memperpanjang umurku?" Kau memotong ucapan gadis itu. Yang seketika diam karena perkataanmu yang mungkin..

Tunggu.

Apa artinya ini?

Kenapa mereka membicarakan soal umur?

Jutaan pertanyaanku tak terjawab. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apapun dari ucapan kalian yang membingungkan.

Sampai tiba saat ketika gadis itu pulang, kau menghampiriku dan berkata..

"Maaf, aku baru sempat cerita padamu" Kau mengusap telingaku yang panjang dan tersenyum. "Sudah tiga tahun aku sakit. Cirrochis. Dan kalau di hitung-hitung, sisa umurku cuma tinggal enam bulan lagi. Natal tahun ini akan menjadi natal terakhirku, Kyuubi"

Pangeran,

Katakan kau sedang berbohong.

Dalam hal ini, aku ingin kau berbohong.

"Aku harus tetap bekerja. Untuk Sasuke. Untuk akademi penerbangan yang menjadi mimpinya sejak kecil. Setidaknya itu hal berguna yang bisa kulakukan dalam waktuku yang singkat ini"

Semenjak kau melakukan begitu banyak hal berarti untukku, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu.

Atau sekedar menemanimu di sisa hari-harimu.

Kenapa..

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Aku bahkan tak bisa menangis, ketika rasa sakit ini mengoyak jiwaku tanpa kuminta.  
Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja' untuk menghiburmu.  
Aku bahkan tak bisa mengambilkan segelas air untukmu ketika kau terbatuk kesakitan dimalam hari.

Tuhan.

Jika kau memang ada..

Berikan aku sedikit keajaiban.

Berikan pangeran yang kucintai ini sepercik kasihMu..

Ya.

Aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju berserakan dari atas awan, memutihkan halaman-halaman rumah dan pinggiran jendela.

Aku pernah mendengar soal malaikat yang turun pada malam natal untuk mengabulkan permintaan makhluk dibumi.

Meskipun aku bukan makhluk. Meskipun aku hanya benda mati yang memiliki jiwa..  
Biarkan aku meminta padamu..

Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi manusia.

Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi manusia agar aku bisa berada disampingnya dalam sisa waktunya yang singkat.

Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi manusia walaupun hanya sebentar..  
Sehingga aku bisa mengucapkan hal yang selalu ingin ku ucapkan..

"Baiklah, tapi waktumu hanya tiga purnama saja"

Aku mendengar suara yang entah darimana datangnya.

Suara yang setelah menghilang, lalu menghadirkan berkas cahaya menyilaukan yang menerpa sekujur penglihatanku.  
Kabur.  
Silau.

Dan berat.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat hingga ketika sadar, aku terguling jatuh dari meja tempatku diletakkan.  
Aku menabrak beberapa barang hingga pecah dan menciptakan suara yang cukup gaduh ditengah malam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari keanehan yang terjadi.  
Aku merasakan nafas.  
Aku merasakan kelopak mata yang berkedip.  
Aku merasakan dinginnya lantai dari permukaan kulitku.

Tunggu.

Kulit?

Beruntung, ada cermin memanjang yang tertancap ditembok di hadapanku, membiarkanku melihat..

Apa yang sulit kupercaya baru saja kulihat.

Itu aku.

Laki-laki dengan rambut jingga kemerehan, mata yang juga merah, dua tangan, dua kaki, dan kemeja putih tipis longgar yang membalut tubuh.

Itu aku.

Aku.

Benar-benar dalam wujud manusia.  
Bukan boneka monster rubah dengan sembilan ekor.

Bukan benda mati tak bergerak.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, mencoba menggerakkan setiap jarinya yang membuatku nyaris tak percaya. Serta detak jantung yang bisa kurasakan setiap denyutnya.

Ini nyata.

Semua ini nyata.

Rasanya aku ingin tergelak bahagia di suatu tempat saat ini juga.

Lihatlah aku.

Aku manusia.

Dan aku hidup.

Dan tak berselang lama, sosok yang menjadi alasan untukku meminta semua ini berdiri disana dengan tatapan seribu arti.  
Pasti. Suara gaduh itu membangunkannya dari tidur.

Pangeran.

Ah, apakah dia akan mengenaliku?

Wujudku jauh.. Jauh berbeda sekarang.

Dia menghampiriku. Tepat dihadapanku.  
Dan menatapku, sebelum berkata..

"Kau siapa?"

Ada sensasi luar biasa yang menguasaiku seketika. Aku merasa begitu kuat dan lemah disaat yang sama.  
Jutaan kalimat berjajar dipikiranku tapi tak satupun sanggup terlontar.

"Kyuu.. Bi" Ucapku terbata. Masih agak sulit bagiku untuk terbiasa dengan wujud ini.

"Kyuubi?" Kau tampak takjub dalam raut pucatmu yang tenang. Karena hanya kau dan aku yang tahu nama ini.  
Nama yang kau berikan pada hari kau menemukanku.

Kau memandangku, memandang meja tempat kau meletakkanku sebelumnya, lalu kembali memandangku.

Dalam, lurus ke sepasang mataku.  
Hal yang sama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan setiap malam dan pagi.  
Dan kau meletakkan tanganmu dikepalaku, membelai singkat helaian rambutku sebelum berkata..

"Kau memang Kyuubi"

Ada sesuatu yang memanas disekitar mataku.  
Ada airmata yang menggenang dan siap jatuh ketika kau tersenyum padaku.  
Jatuhlah mereka.  
Menetes pasrah tanpa peduli.

"Semuanya.. Akan baik-baik saja" Kataku. "Kau.. Akan hidup selamanya"

Senyuman itu kembali terbit, sebelum kau meraih punggungku, serta perpotongan kakiku, untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuhku yang kurasa tidak seringan sebelumnya.

Baik aku, ataupun kau.  
Memiliki waktu yang sama singkatnya didunia yang selalu tidak adil ini.

Aku akan kembali menjadi boneka, sampah, dan mati suatu hari nanti.  
Tapi biarkan aku mendedikasikan waktu singkatku untuk kau yang mengubah pandanganku soal dunia.

Kusandarkan kepala di dada bidangmu dan memjamkan mata. Mendengarkan detak jantungmu, mendengarkan kehidupan yang memberiku kehidupan.

"Aku selalu tahu.." Katamu tanpa menghentikan langkah. "Ketika aku menemukanmu, Tuhan merencanakan sesuatu yang berarti untukku"

Ah, begitupun dengan takdir yang membuatmu menemukanku.

"Itachi" Kau menambahkan. "Namaku Uchiha Itachi"

Itachi..

Ini bukan tentang hidup selamanya..

Ini tentang seberapa besar arti yang datang dalam hidup singkat kita sebelum habis.

.

.

.

.

.  
**= OWARI =**

**.**

**A/N** : Ini sebetulnya request fluff. Tapi malah jadi rada angst begini XDa haduh... Gak papa deh, toh dia juga requestnya "Kyuubinya yang imut ya, jangan galak-galak" walah, ini 'imut' gak sih? o.O (Author gak becus)

Yak. Pokoknya selamat mereview deh, semoga teman-teman suka..


End file.
